1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connector, and more particularly to a shielded electrical connector for high-speed transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent No. 239609 issued to Huang on Jan. 21, 1995 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a first connector and a second connector interconnected each other via plurality of wires. The wires with opposite ends thereof are soldered to corresponding contacts of the first connector and the second connector, respectively. The electrical connector may result in lower productive efficiency and higher productive cost. With development of an electronic development, the aforementioned electrical connector is unable to meet complex and powerful function requirement. So an improved electrical connector (adaptor) is emerged in the market. The adaptor includes a first connector and a second connector connected together via a printed circuit board, and some other electronic elements, IC chip, resistor, capacitor etc. are also mounted to the printed circuit board. However ever, those electronic elements are delicate and unable to bear high thermal environment and easily to be damaged.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.